


Blissful Troubles | "Tank" Dempsey X Reader (Smut)

by MissAnchor



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnchor/pseuds/MissAnchor
Summary: - a different kind of treatment won't hurt. -





	Blissful Troubles | "Tank" Dempsey X Reader (Smut)

Der Eisendrache

\--

Her bloodied and bruised nose trickled with thick crimson blood. Y/n held her hand to her nose, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, but to no avail, it only oozed more. Her eyes shut tight as she breathed heavily through her mouth. While lying her head against the wall she was propped upon, Y/n could only think of the horrors she was dragged into moments ago.

-'A Panzersoldat chased after Y/n. While the girl was spraying every bullet she had, her team mates did all they could to take down the creature. Eventually, her gun ran dry. Her eyes widened and, without thinking, Y/n launched her gun at the armoured zombie; only to have her gun bounce off the Panzer and strike Y/n's face.

She held her nose gently, already feeling blood dripping down her hand and face. Without any weaponry, Y/n ran as fast as she could, away from her crew and the mechanical beast, leaving it to go after the rest of her team, thus leaving them to kill it.'-

Now, Y/n leans against a bitter-cold wall, seemingly hiding from her friends. She stayed by the beloved Juggernog machine, occasionally hearing its jingle replay itself.

"Y/n?" The girl jumped in fright at the voice.

"We have been worried about you." Nikolai stated.

Keeping her head down, Y/n mumbled a response. "Sorry."

"Are you hurt, Y/n?" The Russian's voice was laced with worry.

The girl's face scrunched up in pain as she sniffled, feeling thick blood through her nose. Her voice was hoarse, as did she shake a little.

Nikolai placed a hand on Y/n's shoulder, suddenly feeling how cold she was.

"Would you like my coat, Y/n?" Nikolai offered.

Giving a moment to respond, Y/n nodded.

It wasn't long before she felt the warm fabric against her body. She pulled the coat as close to her body as possible, cradling the warmth.

"Ouch." Her hand concealed her face again.

"Y/n, look at me please."

The girl obliged, looking directly at his glowing ocean blue eyes. Though, his eyes widened in a state of panic upon seeing the ever darkening bruise adorning Y/n's face.

"Let's get you to Richtofen."

Nikolai placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the German. They sauntered throughout the many rooms of the castle, making sure not to miss the man they were in search for.

"What happened?" The Russian asked.

"I threw my gun at the Panzer and it bounced back and hit me." Y/n replied, her gaze falling to the floor. Nikolai grimaced at the thought.

Light-headedness washed over Y/n like a wave. Immediately she stumbled having to clutch Nikolai's arm for support. She staggered her way to find the Doctor, who happened to be talking to Dempsey in the clock tower courtyard.

While still gripping onto the Russian's arm, a sudden blackness filled Y/n's vision. She fainted, but was scooped up before she hit the ground.

Tank's eyes widened after seeing Y/n's state He felt his heartbeat speed up, beginning to get in a fluster. Edward hurried to the girl's side, examining her.

"Nikolai, would you mind carrying Y/n to Samantha's room? She can rest there." Richtofen said, with Nikolai nodding in acknowledgement.

As soon as they arrived in the child's room, Y/n was wrapped in Nikolai's coat still, lying on the bed. Light breathing was heard from the girl. The German looked over Y/n's wounds, cleaning and tending to them.

By now, Nikolai had left Edward to care for Y/n, not wanting to be in his way. Once he had finished, he left the room, making sure to close any possible entrance allowing the undead to her.

The zombies clawed at them more than ever. Barriers were being ripped down within seconds and tons bullets were poured into the zombies. Throughout that time, the crew had acquired their wanted bows. But, a certain member of the team decided to give up his bow for another.

During a sudden break from the zombies, Dempsey managed to cut his way through the steps to crafting new weaponry, to which he succeeded. Though, shortly after holding the bow in his hands, he simply felt like it belonged to someone else.

Without thinking, Tank wandered to the bedroom filled with idle stuffed toys, and where Y/n also slept peacefully.

The door creaked open. He peered in, seeing Y/n awake and fiddling with a toy she happened to find. She perked up and faced her friend, smiling softly. Dempsey closed the door behind him, soon sitting next to Y/n on the bed.

"Everything ok?" He questioned, eyeing her facial wounds.

"Just fine, Tank." She replied, her voice void of emotion.

Dempsey laid a hand on her arm, stroking it comfortingly.

"I'm so stupid sometimes." Y/n blurted out, avoiding eye contact.

Tank raised his brows in a concerned manner. "No you're not. Don't be like that." His voice was soft.

Y/n unexpectedly held her arms out to the man in front of her, wanting to do nothing but cuddle with him. Dempsey gave in and cradled her as she moved closer to him.

The bow Tank had brought for the girl now laid untouched on the floor. Y/n laid against his chest, while Dempsey held both his arms around her, with his head resting atop of hers. The pair closed their eyes in content, loving the warmth one another radiated.

After a while, Y/n moved to sit upright again, now looking Tank up and down.

"You're here for something. What is it?" Y/n asked.

Dempsey picked up the bow from the floor, handing it to the girl.

"This would be better in your hands." Tank stated, a smile present on his face.

"What? Why me?" She spoke quickly. "I can hardly keep a gun from bouncing back at me. What makes you think I'll be able to use this?"

Tank's brows furrowed in confusion.

Instantly, Y/n gazed down in embarrassment. "I threw my gun at the Panzer and it bounced back at me." She crossed her arms. "I thought Nikolai would have told you guys."

Dempsey shook his head, with Y/n then sighing.

It was silent for a moment before Tank spoke.

"The bow is all yours." He declared, leaving the weapon on the bed.

The American stood from the bed and walked towards the door, looking back at the girl before leaving.

With her head in her hands, Y/n thought deeply. 'I'm so awkward.'

Since meeting in France, and throughout the course of their journey, Y/n only ever admired the marine. His cocky attitude was something she fell for. Every time the pair were alone together, Y/n always held back a confession. Little did she know, Dempsey did the same.

Y/n jumped from her spot on the bed, grabbing her weapons, and hurried out the bedroom. She ran through the castles daunting hallways, ignoring the throbbing pain of her nose, in search for one person only.

The Mystery Box happened to be in the clock tower courtyard, where she found Tank grabbing a gun from it. Y/n almost sprinted towards him, soon reaching him and smashing her lips on his.

Dempsey let his gun drop to the ground. His hands cupped Y/n's face, deepening the kiss. The girl smiled and giggled through their sweet smooch, with her hands finding their way into Tank's hair.

Y/n pulled away, an ear-to-ear smile on her face.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since we met." Y/n confessed, a cherry-red blush smothering her face.

"I could tell." Tank surmised.

"Don't tell me you didn't want to either." Y/n blurted out, her tone being playfully sassy.

Tank pulled the girl close to him. Their lips collided once more, this time it was more passionate than short and sweet. Y/n's arms arms found their way around his neck as Dempsey's hands roamed her curves. The girl moaned, though it was almost inaudible. Tank seemed to catch the sound. He pulled away, his signature smirk on his face as Y/n smiled sheepishly.

"What? I can't help the fact that you're good looking." She spoke, placing her hands on her hips.

Tank breathed a laugh as Y/n's hands crawled over his chest.

"Of course, that's not the only thing I like about you." She said, her eyes half lidded and a seductive tone lacing every word.

"Oh really?" Tank played.

"Yeah."

Lust dripped from her mouth. Her hands roamed and her body pressed against his more than ever. She licked her lips and dived for his neck, kissing, sucking and biting at it. She moaned against his neck, sending sensations to course through Tank's body.

Abruptly, Y/n pulled away, leaving a flustered and turned on marine.

"Find me somewhere private and I'll carry on for you." She kissed his lips.

Before the girl had a chance to walk away, her hand was grasped and she was being led towards the looming castle.

A lust-driven smirk adorned Y/n's face. Tank had led Y/n to a bedroom unbeknown to her. She was pushed to the bed, with Dempsey crawling above her. Y/n's hands were pinned to the bed by the marine, though their fingers were intertwined.

"Kiss me~" Y/n moaned.

She got what she demanded. Tank's lips were hungry, eager to taste her. One of his hands snaked under her shirt. His nails ghosted over her skin, causing it to tingle and flood Y/n with bliss.

Y/n was soon rid of her shirt. She happened to catch the twinkle in Tank's eyes, seeing him taking in the heavenly sight below him. The girl grinned and giggled.

"Your turn." She cooed.

Tank's jacket and shirt were soon thrown to the floor.

The girl traced every muscle, biting her lip all the while. Y/n was ravished with kisses, causing her moans to grow louder. She felt a bulge against her womanhood. She was grinding against him as she let her eyes flutter shut.

Dempsey groaned at her movements. Her back arched against him, giving him an advantage to unclasp her bra. She gasped, immediately moving to cover herself. Not a second later, Tank had already pinned her hands above her head once more.

"You're to beautiful to hide yourself." Tank spoke between the tiny kisses he planted wherever he could.

With the pair being caught up in the heat of the moment, neither of them realised they were tugging on each other's pants. Y/n was unbuckling Tank's belt at an alarming rate.

Tank chuckled. "Woah. Slow down there."

"Dempsey!" Y/n whined.

Her pants and undergarments were soon rid of; as were Tank's. It wasn't long before she felt Tank's throbbing member inside her.

Y/n cried out in pleasure, her hands gripping the sheets below her. Dempsey groaned, beginning to move. He grabbed her legs, hooking them around his waist. His thrusts were quick yet paced; there was no need for the moment to end so quickly. Y/n bucked her hips, wanting feel more of Tank.

The girl pulled Dempsey closer to her. She dived for his neck, letting her tongue roam up and down. She bit down and kissed him, leaving minute love bites. Tank bit his lip.

Before Y/n could trail more kisses, Dempsey had managed to hit that one spot. She screamed in delight and was left begging for more. Tank immediately silenced her by kissing her. With Y/n moaning through the kiss, she opened her mouth, allowing Dempsey's tongue in. The pair fought for dominance, with Y/n surprisingly beating him at his own game.

Tank groaned, feeling his climax hit. Y/n gasped once feeling him release inside her. She threw her head back, with her back arching as she felt herself tighten around Dempsey.

The pair panted as they gazed into each other's eyes. Y/n lifted her head to plant a light kiss to Tank's lips, to which he returned.

"I love you." Tank breathed out.

Dempsey laid beside the girl, soon coming to wrap his arms around her and pull her close under the covers.

Before falling asleep, Tank felt a soft pair of lips place a kiss to his cheek.


End file.
